During recent years, a strong trend for multiple input multiple output (MIMO) in communications devices has developed, such as antenna arrays used for performing a beamforming of signals to be transmitted.
For example, the patent publication US20160269093A1 shows a communications system employing MIMO.
Currently, however, systems for measuring the phase differences of the antenna element signals within such antenna arrays require a complex hardware implementation.
What is needed, therefore, is a measuring system and associated method for measuring the phase differences of the antenna element signals within antenna arrays in a communications system via a low complexity, efficient and quick manner.